candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aphrodite Belleza/Mansion Noir: Chapter 1
Note: *This fanfic is written in a Third Person's Perspective. *This fanfic's genres are supernatural and a little bit of horror. *'I changed Sofia's surname from "Kwek" to "Slyvari" because Slyvari sounds cooler and less awkward than Kwek.' ---- It was raining outside. The darkness of the outside world was in sharp contrast to the warm, dry and bright ambiance of the luxurious Slyvari's mansion. The main room was headed with lights as well as healthy fire. The servants of the house were setting up the decorations for the upcoming celebration- the ceiling was embedded with the finest streamers and the chandelier was placed as it shines across the vast carpet and the walls are hanged with animal taxidermy. Some would likely call this excessive or superfluous, but the family that lorded the mansion would not hear of such things. Besides, light was a necessity-Sofia's family was getting ready for the celebration, The celebration was held annually as a significance to Sofia's Slyvari's family. In this faithful night, Sofia's father would return from overseas to join the celebration, and this greatly intimidate Sofia. Sofia walked silently into the main room where her mom was chatting over the phone while her father was busy chiding a servant. There was a small hollowness in her stomach at her father's aggravation. Still, she stood dignified. The mother noticed her daughter, Sofia was wearing an ultramarine blue gown and was donned with a fair amount of jewellery. Her hair was woven in a French braided crown twist bun. "The dress does not suit this year's theme, go change!" Mrs. Slyvari spoke. "But...I kinda like this dress!" she tried to say before Mrs. Slyvari completely lost her nerve. Again, as far as discipline went. She prefers her mother to her father, who was a pain in the neck for the princess. Heaving a sigh, Sofia make her way to her room. The lights began to flicker, Sofia did not took a step out of the main room before she felt the floor trembling as she peered back in confusion. An eerie, haunting sound was made by the taxidermy animals as they chanted "Sins and Deceit, Sins and Deceit" ominously. Scarlet red liquid trickled out of the animals' mouths and eyes. Out of the blue, the glassware came toppling onto the ground from the trembling motion. The chandelier started to swing about in a violent manner. Furniture pared off as they launched themselves at the paranoid servants. All of a sudden, everything and everybody in the mansion start to rose from the ground. Sofia gasped as she witnessed the chaotic scene happening around her: The servants and her parents are grappling onto the floor for dear life. "You are under MY possessions, stop this madness at once!!" Mr. Slyvari yelled. The taxidermy, once again, chanted: "To break this curse, free from your sin A Slyvari must ablaze the sin If the curse is not break by tomorrow The Slyvari clan shall beg in sarrow Then the Slyvari clan shall learn For that their mansion has been burn!" It has spoke. Suddenly, everybody dropped onto the ground. The taxidermy were back to the way they are, the blood that once were on them has seemed to vaporize. Everybody was alright- except for one servant. The servant cramped himself on the floor, his entire eyes were black and he was coughing himself to death. The feeling was achingly familiar- an awful sensation rose from the pits of the people's hollow guts, eating and graving their way to their dry throat. Sofia felt a mixture of emotions- sadness, confusion and fear, as she gazed upon the now deceased servant. This was detestably familiar: This happened every year, at least one servant's live has to be a sacrifice to him. As decades had passed, the family had lost count on how many servants' lives had been offered to him. This day has come yet again. The celebration, the celebration of past sins and deceit. To be continued ---- This fanfic is inspired by a Western Show called Gravity Falls and this R-rated violence-gore show called Game of Thrones. so DON'T YOU DARE sue me, my upcoming chapters will NOT be EXACTLY the same and I will KILL you if you sue me! jk... Category:Blog posts